


Now eat.

by SparkyLulu



Series: Consider... Master Copia. [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Food Kink, Food Play, Master/Pet, Other, Praise Kink, Strawberries, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Master Copia has some delicious strawberries and you're more than eager for him to share them.





	Now eat.

You watched him obnoxiously eat strawberries in front of you, fruit juice dying his mouth an intense shade of red.

"Are you hungry?" the Cardinal asked you. "What about a nice treat, my pet? 

He watched you stare at him as a little bit of drool made its way down your mouth. You nodded - your eyes never leaving his mouth while your own were barely opened - ready to nibble on whatever bone he would toss at you.

"Then _eat me,_ pet. Put that lovely mouth of yours to good use."

He didn't have to tell you twice. Your mouth enveloped the head of his erection with basic need, eager to please him, to earn his praise. It wasn't long before your mouth engulfed him as far as you could without gagging, his whole member filling you up. You bobbed your head up and down, working on his length and girth, the precum leaking from his tip carrying the taste of the sweet strawberries he was still enjoying.

As your eyes perked up once more to watch him eat, the Cardinal motioned you to stop. You couldn't help but whimper, for you had been enjoying your task way too much.

You stared hungrily as he nibbled on another strawberry.

"Do you want a strawberry too, pet? Aren't you a greedy one..."

You opened your mouth, waiting for him to feed you... but he never did. Instead, he used the half-eaten strawberry to coat his dick on its sweet juice. _"Such a glutton..."_ He picked another one and, this time, he let you eat the tip, repeating the motion with the other half. _"... so sinful."_

He placed his humid fingers on your mouth. "Lick them clean, pet, and now... **_eat."_**


End file.
